1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductor device preparation and is specifically directed to a p-type diffusion source and to a method of preparing the source.
2. Description of Prior Art
The formation of p-type regions in bodies of semiconductors from a gaseous diffusion source is well known. The use of a solid diffusion source is also well known.